A summer to remember !
by Maru-sha
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW. Serenity gets sent to a all boy's camp by mistake ! Talk about a mess up ! But being the only girl in an all boys camp has its good uses. Request are being taken, I like to give the fans what they want !
1. first time at camp: an all boy's camp !

Life can't get any better, right ? Serenity kept telling herself that as she packed up her things into a large yellow duffle bag. It was the very start of summer, and Serenity was going to summer camp. "I can't believe it ! Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru are letting me go to summer camp !!" thought serenity as she packed all of her clothes and other items. A few weeks of summer without Inu-yasha to yell at her or tell her to not play her guitar too loud, serenity never felt happier. Inu-yasha knocked on the door. "Come in" said serenity. Inu-yasha came in and saw serenity still packing her stuff. "You're not even dressed yet, you plan on going to camp in your pajamas ?" asked Inu-yasha with a smirk. Serenity still had her pink pikachu pajamas that used to be yellow, but Inu-yasha did the laundry that day. "I'll get changed as soon as im done packing" said serenity. "You have everything right ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Yes" said serenity. Inu-yasha took out a list. "You have shirts ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Check" said serenity.  
  
"Panties and pants ?"  
  
"Uhh duh, check"  
  
"Bathing suit ?"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Sandals, 2 towels, sunscreen ?"  
  
"Triple check"  
  
"Pillow, bed sheets, bed covers ?"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Anything to keep you occupied if you're bored on the bus ride there ?"  
  
"Check !"  
  
Inu-yasha nodded and serenity did also. "It's your first year of summer camp, are you excited ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Yes, but I also feel..." said serenity. "Sick ?" asked Inu-yasha as felt serenity's head. "You don't feel warm" said Inu-yasha. "Im not sick, im just nervous" said serenity. "Hey, don't feel nervous. You're gonna have a great time at camp" said Inu-yasha. "Ok, I feel a lot better now" said serenity. "Me and Sesshomaru might mail you a package" said Inu-yasha with a smile. Serenity's eyes glittered, maybe they'd send her some pocky. "Now get dressed, we have to be at the sight where the bus picks you up in less than an hour" said Inu-yasha as he left.  
  
Serenity quickly got dressed in her clothes that made her look like a boy. A pair of blue jeans, a red shirt, a black hat to cover her ears that she tucked her hair inside it also, and blue sunglasses. She grabbed her duffle bag and ran downstairs. Sesshomaru caught her and hugged her tightly. "Fluffy-sama !! I can't breathe !!" shouted serenity. Sesshomaru set serenity down and almost laughed. "You look like a boy !" said Sesshomaru. "So, I wanna have a good start at camp" said serenity. Inu-yasha picked up serenity's duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Man, this thing is heavy !!" exclaimed Inu-yasha. Serenity grabbed a bag of chips and ran out the door. "Come on, I don't wanna be late !!" shouted serenity. "Figures...shes always late for school, yet she doesn't wanna be late to camp" said Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha went outside with serenity and Sesshomaru left last and locked the front door.  
  
About a mile away from the pick up for camp, Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha, and Serenity were all ridding on Sesshomaru's motorcycle. "Hurry Fluffy-sama !!!" yelled serenity. "I can't run a red light Serenity !!!" shouted Sesshomaru. "I blame you if im late..." said serenity. Finally, they arrived at the sight. "Aww, I think the buses for the girls already left" said Inu-yasha. "As long as I get there, im cool with it" said serenity. "All who are accounted for on the bus !!" shouted a counselor. "Serenity ?" said a counselor. "Right here !!" shouted serenity as she jumped up and down. "Ok, your bag will be loaded and you may get on the bus" said the counselor.  
  
Serenity hugged Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru goodbye. Sesshomaru hugged her back, and Inu-yasha gave her a gentle noogie. "I'll miss you guys !!" shouted serenity as she ran to get on the bus. "Im not gonna cry...im not gonna cry" thought Inu-yasha. Serenity got on the bus and sat by herself. She saw Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru run on the side of the bus and wave at her. Serenity smiled and waved back. The bus vibrated and started up. It drove out of the lot and down the street. "I hope she has fun" said Sesshomaru. "She can handle herself just fine" said Inu-yasha.  
  
As the bus got on the freeway, everyone began to talk. "It's my 3rd year going to camp" said a boy. Serenity sunk in her seat, she felt like an outcast. "Hiya ! Whats up ?" asked a boy who came and sat next to serenity. "Oh, you're actually sitting next to me ?" asked serenity. "Yeah, hey...your voice sounds funny, are you ok ?" he asked. "Yeah, my voice is always like this" said serenity. "My name is Mathew, whats yours ?" asked the boy. "My name is Serenity" said serenity. "Funny name for you, but my name is funny too" said Mathew. Serenity looked at Mathew, he was an African American boy with dark brown eyes, bushy black hair and wore a black shirt and blue jeans and white tennis shoes. "You know, looking at you gives me a funny feeling" said Mathew. "Why ?" asked serenity. "Never mind" said Mathew. "So, do you like the show Trigun ?" asked serenity. Mathew starred at serenity and grinned. "This land is made of, Love and Peace !!!" shouted Mathew as he did Vash's signature Love and Peace sign. "Love and Peace !!" shouted serenity as she did the same as Mathew.  
  
All the other boys joined along since they were all Trigun fauns. After about 2 minutes of chanting "Love and Peace" they all stopped. "Everyone !! This is Serenity !!" shouted Mathew as he stood up with serenity at his side. "This is the one who got us all started with Vash's motto !!" continued Mathew. Everyone clapped for serenity. Serenity's tail wagged rapidly. "Whoa !! Look at that !!" shouted a boy. Everyone starred at serenity's tail. Serenity felt bad all over again. "That kid is a demon !! Cool !!!" shouted another boy. Serenity bowed and flexed her claws for more applause, which she got. Serenity took her backpack from her back and opened it. She took out the chips she took from her house and ate them. "It's getting hot in this bus" said Mathew. "I know..." said serenity. "Take off your hat" said Mathew. "No, I'll keep it on" said serenity. "Suit yourself" said Mathew.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the bus arrived at camp. When everyone got off, other buses arrived. Out of each one came not girls, but boys. Serenity felt weird, where were the girls ? "Whats wrong Serenity ?" asked Mathew. "Where are all the girls ?" asked serenity. "There are no girls here, this is a camp only for boys" said Mathew. Serenity anime fell. "You ok ?" asked Mathew. "Uhhh" said serenity. One of the boys accidentally knocked serenity down and off came her hat and sunglasses. Serenity stood up and dusted herself off. Everyone starred in shock at her. Serenity's ears were visible, her long silver hair was seen, and her shiny violet eyes glimmered in the sun. "A girl !!!!" shouted a boy. All the boys laughed at her, but at the same time inside liked the thought of a girl at camp.  
  
Serenity ran off into the forest and tripped, but kept going. She found a rock to sat on, she sat there and cried softly. Mathew ran after serenity and found her crying. "You're a girl..." said Mathew. "Uh-huh" said serenity as she wiped her tears away. "Cool ! An you like Trigun !!" said Mathew. Serenity felt glad that she had at least one friend who liked her as a friend. "Come on, I'll take you back to the bus to get your stuff" said Mathew. Serenity stood up and followed Mathew back to camp. Back at the buses, serenity got her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Serenity !! Please come to the office to call your guardians !!" shouted a counselor.  
  
Serenity ran into the office and called home. "Hi, this is Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru and Serenity's residents. Were not home at the moment, please leave a massage after the beep, or we'll be forced to track you down and maybe kill you" said Inu-yasha's voice on the answering machine. "Inu-yasha !! Sesshomaru !! Pick up !! It's me Serenity !! Please pick up !!! You guys sent me to a boy's camp by mistake !!" serenity hollered into the phone. "Umm, miss...here" said a boy as he gave serenity a flower. Serenity took it and blushed. "Thank you, your so sweet" said serenity. Soon, a crowd of boys swarmed around serenity offering flowers of all kinds. Inu-yasha picked up the phone, he didn't hear the message serenity had said. "Hello ?" said Inu-yasha. "Hi Inu-yasha, its me, serenity" said serenity. "Crying to come home already ?" asked Inu-yasha. All the boys around serenity went to get her more flowers. "No, I just called to say hi, Hi. And now bye !" said serenity as she hung up. "O...k then..." said Inu-yasha as he hung up.  
  
All the boys in camp had a little crush on serenity. Serenity thought she'd stay and gave the time of her life. Who wouldn't when something like this would never happen again ?!  
  
To be continued... 


	2. first day: the counselor hates me

"So, I see your staying" said Mathew as he saw some of the boys hanging around serenity. "Yeah, just think if I, the offspring of a great and powerful demon, back out of a camp just because im the only girl. Kinda silly huh ?" said serenity. "Your father was a demon ?!" shouted a boy. "Uh- huh, the best there was" said serenity. "Alright you guys ! Everyone I call is in this cabin with me" said a counselor. He was tall, had a wolf-like tail, wore a green shirt with black pants, had black hair which was in high- pony tail and had sky blue eyes. "Great, we have counselor Koga this year !" said Mathew. "listen for your name, tell me if I say it wrong so I'll always say it wrong just to tick you off" said koga.  
  
Koga began to read off the names on the list. "Mathew Tashi, Tidus Miller, Shippo, and Serena ?" said koga. "My name is Serenity !" shouted serenity. Koga snickered and grinned at serenity. "You got a problem ?" asked serenity. "You're a half-breed, I'll make your life a living hell" said koga with a smirk. "I'd like to see you try" said serenity with her hand on her hips and looking up at koga who was much taller than her. "Dog-ears !" shouted koga. "wolf-boy !" yelled serenity. "Girly girl !" shouted koga. "Flea bitten hound !!" shouted serenity. "I know you are but what am I ?!" yelled koga. "All of the above" said serenity. Everyone laughed at koga. Koga grabbed serenity up by her tail, serenity didn't try to get away either. "You half-breeds never know when to shut-up !" said koga. Serenity just coughed in koga's face. Koga dropped her and lead the others inside their cabin. Serenity followed and kept her eye on koga, she didn't like him at all. "Good job, you're the first one whoever stood a chance at one of koga's name calling fights" said a small boy who looked like a fox demon.  
  
"Hey dog-girl, my name is Tidus" said a boy with blue hair, green eyes and wore all black clothes. "And im Shippo, my father works as a counselor here" said the small fox boy. "Nice to meet you all" said serenity. "Hey Serena ! Find yourself a bunk and shut-up !" shouted koga. "My name is Serenity you idiot !!" said serenity. Koga just growled and put his sheets over his bed. Serenity got a bun above Mathew. She took her sheets from her bag and put them on her bed. "I like your sheets" said shippo. Serenity had pikachu sheets and a yellow pillow with pikachu's face on it. "I like yours too" said serenity. Shippo's sheets were light blue and had the word "sleep" all over them and dark blue stars.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do ?" asked Tidus as he hung upside down from the top rail of serenity's bed. "You have an archery court ?" asked serenity. "Sure do, we have every court you can think of" said Mathew. "Baseball ?" asked serenity. "Of course !" said Mathew. "Great, that's my best sport" said serenity. "A girl playing baseball, Ha !!" said koga. Serenity glared at him and threw one of her rolled up socks at him. He threw it back but it hit her head. "Oww !!!" shouted serenity. "Serenity, you should report him to the head staff members Sango and Miroku" said shippo. "Who are they ?" asked serenity. "They're the people who started this camp 4 years ago" said Mathew. "They're very nice and give you advice too" said shippo. Serenity thought and thought, but she would let time handle whatever koga had against her. Whether Serenity was a half-breed or not, she would find someway into Koga's heart.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry this was a bit short, I had to go to bed ! If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me them in a review. Sayonara for now !! 


	3. day 2: baseball and wedgies

A knock at the cabin door was heard. Koga answered it. "What ?!" shouted Koga. "Something for the pretty girl in there" said a boy as he gave Koga some flowers and ran off. "Hey, any of you know who the 'pretty' girl is he was talking about ?" asked Koga. "Duh, its serenity" said Tidus. "Shes not pretty ! Shes the opposite of pretty !" shouted Koga. Koga was then hit with a stuffed pikachu doll. "Who threw that ?!" asked Koga. "It wasn't me !" said serenity from her bunk. "Riiiiight !" said Koga. Serenity giggled then was hit with some flowers by Koga. "I think those are for you" said Matthew. Serenity just sighed and fell back on her bed. "How can I get him to like me ? Or at least respect me ?!" thought serenity.  
  
A bit later, the group was at the baseball field. "Move in you guys ! The girl is batting !" shouted one of the outfield boys from another cabin. "We're gonna lose !" said Koga as he shook his head. "Don't strike out fox- girl !" shouted Matthew. Serenity was at bat and stood with a confused look on her face. "You know how to swing right ?!!" shouted Koga. "Uh-huh" said serenity. The pitcher threw a ball at serenity, but serenity didn't swing. Koga growled irritably.  
  
"I better hit it, or we'll lose" thought serenity. Another ball was thrown at serenity, she swung, but the bat flew out of her hands and knocked Koga in the face. Koga mouthed off some censored words and threw serenity her bat back. "For the love of God, hit the damn ball, not me !!!!" shouted Koga. "Alright !!!" yelled serenity. Serenity's last chance to hit came. The ball was thrown right at her. "Please hit it !!" shouted Shippo. Serenity's eyes went red, and she grinned. "Yaaaaaaahhhhhhh !!!!!!" shouted serenity as swung with all of her strength.  
  
(BAM !!!!)  
  
Serenity had hit the ball. There was a 3 second pause, then the ball went flying into the air with incredible speed. Everyone was starring up into the sky with wide eyes, then at serenity. "Sorry, was that our last ball ?" asked serenity. "Its going...going...going..." said Shippo. "It's gone !" said Koga. "And I doubt its coming back !" said Matthew. "Gomen ne" said serenity as she scratched the back of her head nervously.  
  
"How the hell did she do that ?" thought Koga. Serenity proudly walked over to Koga. "Don't get cocky, its was a lucky swing" said Koga. "Lucky ?! That was pure talent !" said Tidus. "She won us the game too" said Matthew. "A girl playing baseball and winning the game, ridiculous" said Koga. Serenity just happened to be standing near Koga and still had the bat with her. She quickly jabbed it in Koga's side and walked off, leaving a groaning Koga on the ground. "Nice one serenity" said Matthew. "Thanks" said serenity.  
  
(At the mess hall)  
  
"Mess hall ? Funny they have a place just to make a mess in" said serenity. "No, it's another way to say cafeteria" said Tidus. "Ohh" said serenity. "Sheesh, how dumb can you be ?" asked Koga. Serenity growled at Koga. After the counselors had brought the food to which ever tables they sat at, something not really normal happened. "Umm, serenity...do you always eat like that ?" asked Shippo. Serenity was eating pretty quickly Koga ate the same way, except faster. "My God, it reminds me of Goku from Dragon Ball Z, they both eat just like him !" said Matthew. "I don't eat like him !!" said serenity as she stopped eating her bowl of rice, not looking an inch bigger. "You do !" said Shippo. "Please ! My hair doesn't stick up like his !" said serenity.  
  
Koga stopped eating and rubbed serenity's hair the wrong way. "Now it does" said Koga with a smirk. Mathew, Shippo, and Tidus laughed at serenity, so did a few boys from other tables. Serenity fixed her hair sunk down in her seat, embarrassed. While serenity was sunk in her seat, she reached over to Koga and grabbed inside his pants then pulled his underwear up really hard. Koga screamed a high-pitched girl-like scream. "Whats wrong Koga ?" asked Tidus. "Wedgie !!" screamed Koga. Serenity stopped pulling Koga's underwear and rose up in her seat again. "That must have hurt !" said Shippo as he giggled. "Where'd you learn how to do that ?" asked Tidus. "I live with a brothers, I had to know how to do it" said serenity. "Lousy, girly, stupid head, little wench" said Koga as he tried to recover from the pain of the wedgie.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. night 2: strip poker, perverted koga

"Come on ! Hurry it up in there !!!" shouted Tidus as he banged on the door to the bathroom. "Shes been in there 10 minutes !!!" shouted Koga who had on a red jersey and black sweatpants. Serenity was putting on her pajamas in the bathroom. "Hurry !! We're talking potential national emergency here !!" shouted Tidus as he jumped up and down the way boys did when they had to go the bathroom. "Alright, im done" said serenity from inside the bathroom. Serenity came out of the bathroom with her rather short pajamas on. Tidus and Koga all of a sudden felt hotter.

"Finally !!" shouted Tidus as he rushed into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. "Someone open the window please" said Koga. "But its cold outside" said Shippo who was in feety pajamas. "Yeah, don't open the window" said serenity as she brushed her long silver hair. Koga starred at serenity with a blush on his face. Serenity's pajamas were kinda revealing. It was a sleeveless pink nightgown and it was very short, but long enough to cover her upper thighs. "Something wrong ?" asked serenity. Koga shook his head while still blushing. "Alright ! I have the cards, who wants to play a round ?" asked Matthew who had on dark green kimono-like pajamas.

"I'll play !" said Shippo. Tidus came out of the bathroom with a look a relief on his face. He also had on a white shirt and black sweatpants that counted as his pajamas. "You guys started the game without me ?!" shouted Tidus. All eyes were on serenity then. "What ?" said serenity. "You wanna play with us ?" asked Shippo. "Nuh-uh !! Shes a girl !! She can't play !" yelled Koga. "Hmph !! Well, see if I care !" said serenity as she walked to her bed and jumped up onto the top bunk. "Hehehe, I saw her underwear when she jumped !" said Matthew with a cheesy grin. "What color ?" asked Tidus. "Pink" said Matthew. "You guys are pathetic" said Koga.

"Serenity, you can play with us" said Shippo. In a flash, serenity was sitting next to Shippo. "If shes playing im going to bed !" said Koga as he got up. "Fine, I don't care anyway !" said serenity as she crossed her arms. Koga lay on his bed and pulled the covers over himself completely. "I wish he would just see for who I really am..." said serenity. Then, Matthew got an idea. Matthew nudged Tidus and winked. Tidus nodded and grinned. Tidus thwaped Shippo on his head. "Oww !! What'd you do that for ?!" shouted Shippo. After seeing the grin on Tidus' face, Shippo nodded. Serenity was puzzled but kept dealing the cards.

Then, Matthew gasped. "Serenity ?! You say you want to play strip poker ?!!" shouted Matthew. The cards serenity was shuffling flew out of her hands. "Huh ?!" said serenity faintly since she was in shock. "Egad ! Control yourself !! There are small kitsunes present !!" shouted Tidus. Shippo started making "whoo !" sounds and was jumping around. Serenity blushed madly. "Come on !! Take it off !!" shouted Matthew. Tidus gasped suddenly. "WHOA !!!! Are those real ?!!! My mom would be so jealous !!!" exclaimed Tidus. Serenity knew what they where doing, so she joined in and started laughing and saying a few words. "So, you like what you see, huh ?!" said serenity as she laughed.

Underneath the covers of his bed, Koga was listening and drooling. "Oh man, I'd love to see that !" thought Koga. Matthew and Tidus when over to Koga's bed. Koga still heard them, and lifted the covers a bit so he could see. "We gottcha !" shouted Matthew as he and Tidus grabbed Koga from his bed. "Now you see his true character !!" shouted Shippo. Koga was dumbfounded, serenity still was in her pajamas. Serenity growled and lowered her head. "Yes, I see now" said serenity. "You don't want me around, but you want me around when im acting like that ?!" shouted serenity. Koga huffed at serenity's words. "You guys tricked me !!" shouted Koga. "Hmph ! Like that should matter !!" said serenity.

All while serenity was semi-scolding Koga, Koga was just looking at her body. Sure, all the desirable parts where covered, but everything else was just fine to distract Koga from serenity's yelling. "Koga !!!!" shouted serenity. "Hmm ? What ?" asked Koga, who was knocked out of fantasizing. Serenity sighed. "It's useless to discuss..." said serenity. Shippo was playing with the cards by himself, when one of them slipped and went under one of the bunks. "I got it !!" said Koga as he ran over to where the card had slid, just to get away from serenity's nagging. "Stop trying to change the subject, and if you don't mind, I'll get the card so you will not be distracted !" said serenity as she ran ahead of Koga.

Serenity got down on her knees and felt underneath the bed for the card. (Remember ! She IS wearing underwear !!) Koga sat behind serenity and just looked at her while she felt around for the card. "Im gonna ask you a few questions about what I told you as a review" said serenity. "No, no ! The rear view is fine" said Koga. Serenity got the card and glared at Koga. "I specifically said review !!" shouted serenity. "Uhh, umm..." said Koga. Matthew, Tidus, and Shippo snickered.

"perverted jerk !!!!" yelled serenity as she low kicked Koga in his pelvis area, which sent him flying onto his bed and the covers on the bed fell onto him like he was actually sleeping. But, Koga was not sleeping, he was in agonizing pain and was on his side clutching his lower area. "Im going to bed you guys" said serenity as she jumped back on the top bunk and covered herself with the blankets. "Did that just happen ?" asked Matthew. "I've never seen a girl kick like that before !" said Tidus. "That was cool" said Shippo.

To be continued...

If you just read this, go on to the next chapter ! But still review this one !!!


	5. day 3: I meet the owners of this camp

"And then she kicked him and sent him flying across the room !!" Shippo shouted. "No way !! A girl did that ?!!" asked another boy. "Yep, no lie" said Tidus. "Then where is she ?!" shouted another. "Over there !" said Matthew as he pointed. Serenity was walking around with her hands behind her back. She had on a red china-like red top, with dark blue pants, and her hair was tied back into a braided pony-tail. (She looks like the silver haired, dog-eared version of Ranma when in girl form) "She looks frail and weak, she couldn't have kicked Koga" he said. "Well, she did" said Shippo.

Serenity continued to walk around. "Koga needs to be taught a lesson" thought serenity. Then, serenity had the urge to see who ran this camp. So, at her top speed, she ran all around the camp, trying to find the head counselors cabin. After running a while, she saw a very large cabin. "That must be it" said serenity. She ran to the front door and knocked on the door. No answer. "Hello" said serenity as she knocked a bit louder. Still no answer. "I said HELLO !!!!" shouted as she banged on the door. Then, the door fell down from the outside, serenity had knocked it off its hinges. "Oops !!!" said serenity.

Her eyes locked with a tall young man with short black hair and he was wearing a purple shirt with black jeans. He just starred at serenity. "Umm, sorry about the door" said serenity. The man's eyes grew wider. He walked over to serenity and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Hey ! Let me go !!!" shouted serenity as she pounded her fists on the man's back. The man took her inside and sat her on a chair with a bit of force. "If this is about the door, im sorry" said serenity. The man observed serenity and looked her in the eyes. Serenity was getting freaked out.

He yanked her hair a bit, and pulled her tail and ears. Serenity growled a bit. He picked serenity up and had her against his shoulder again and gave her rear a firm slap. "Yeowch !!! Whats the big idea ?!!" shouted serenity. The man set her down in a standing position. Then, he hugged serenity but it was very tight. Serenity tensed up with annoyance. The man felt that serenity had a female figure, not a male figure. He let serenity go and looked at her again. Then, he saw her chest area. He felt there and moved his hand around and poked them a bit. "That's it !!" shouted serenity. Serenity held up her open hand and...

(SLAP !!!!!!!)

The man glared at serenity with a hand mark forming in the spot serenity had slapped him in the face. "You're a girl" said the man. Serenity anime fell. "Duh !!! Im a girl !!" shouted serenity. "Sorry about all that. This is a boys camp, I had to make sure you WERE a girl and not a boy who likes to dress like women" said the man. "Explain yourself !" shouted serenity as she gently rubbed her rear end where the man had hit her. "I pulled on your hair to make sure it was real and not a wig. I looked you straight in the eyes to see if you weren't just wearing sparkly contacts. I hugged you tightly to feel how your figure was, if you were a boy, your figure would've been different. I slapped your behind because everyone knows young girls have soft, sensitive rear ends. And last, I rubbed your chest area to make sure those where real" explained the man. Serenity sweat-dropped. "I see..." said serenity. "My name is Miroku" said the man. "My name is Serenity" said serenity cutely. "Now theres the task of fixing the door you broke down" said Miroku. Serenity sighed.

"Miroku !!" shouted a woman's voice. Miroku and Serenity looked behind them. There stood a young woman with black mid-back length hair and dark bluish eyes. She was wearing jean shorts and white tee-shirt with the word "cutie" on the front. "Sango ! I was just talking with this girl" explained Miroku. "Don't give me that !! This is a boys camp we're running, there are no girls here by choice, no matter what !! So that means you know her !!" yelled Sango. "No, no ! It was a mistake miss. My older brothers sent me here by mistake !" explained serenity. "Ohhh, well, sorry about that" said Sango. "So, are you two, like, boyfriend and girlfriend ?" asked serenity. Sango giggled and held up her hand. Sure enough, serenity saw a wedding ring on her finger. "Ohhhh !!!" said serenity with a smirk. "Yes, we are happily married" said Miroku as he held up his hand to show his wedding ring. Serenity laughed while she scratched the back of her head.

"So, why'd you come ? You have a question to ask us ?" asked Miroku. "Yes, im here to talk about my counselor, his name is Koga" said serenity. "Koga ?! He's the best counselor we have ! All the boys look up to him" said Sango. "Keyword, boys ! Im a girl, and he doesn't respect me at all !" said serenity. "Hmm...Maybe he has a problem with girls" said Miroku. "That doesn't mean he should be mean to me !!" shouted serenity. "Serenity, you must understand that Koga is probably hiding his feelings for you" said Sango. "By the way this girl is built, I can see why Koga is a bit aggressive" thought Miroku. "Well, thanks for the advice !" said serenity as she headed for the door. "What about the door ?!" shouted both Sango and Miroku at once. "Fix it yourselves !" said serenity as she ran out of the cabin. "Should've saw that one coming..." said Miroku with narrow annoyed-like eyes.

To be continued... please review !!


	6. still day 3: friendship through fighting

"Hey look, theres Koga ! The one who got beat by a girl !!!" shouted a boy. Koga walked with his head lowered in pure shame. "How could she kick me like that ?! I should've stopped her, but her movements were too quick to follow" thought Koga. "Watch out !!!" shouted a familiar voice. Before Koga could look up, he was knocked out of the way by something running at a fast pace. "Alright, that's it !!! Who did that ?!!" yelled Koga as he got up. The person who was running came to a sudden stop.

The one person he couldn't stand at the time was standing right in front of him. "Gomen ne !" said serenity as she bowed her head. "Don't you 'Gomen ne' me ! Thanks to you im the laughing stock this side of camp !!" yelled Koga as he pointed an accusing finger at serenity. "Whats that supposed to mean ?! You can't stand me ?!" shouted serenity. "That kick last might was just a fluke !! If we were in a real match, I'd kick you to the curb and back !!" shouted Koga. "My brothers taught me everything about all forms of karate, I'd beat you so bad it wouldn't be funny" said serenity calmly. "Why you !!" shouted Koga in mid-sentence.

Koga then charged for serenity, determined to win back his title of all around tough-guy. Right when Koga aimed a punch at serenity, she held up her hand and caught his hand. "This time for real !!" shouted Koga as he kicked at serenity. Serenity jumped up with her hands behind her back, avoiding Koga's attack. "Stop moving around !!" yelled Koga. Koga then aimed another punch at serenity, but then she looked as if she disappeared. "Huh ? Where'd she go ?!" thought Koga as he looked around. "Here I am !!" shouted serenity as she came down from her hi-jump and kicked Koga right in his face. Koga flew into a tree, nearly uprooting it. Serenity giggled to herself and dusted her sleeves off and walked away.

Then, serenity felt a sharp pain on her back before she went flying forwards, skidding across the ground. Koga was still in his kicking stance when serenity skidded to a halt. "First rule of fighting, never turn your back during a fight" said Koga with a grin. "No fair...I thought I was done with you !" said serenity as she got up. "Lets settle this, how about we go somewhere and fight in private !" said Koga. "Fine by me !" shouted serenity.

Koga had lead serenity to a secluded area with many springs in one place. Each spring had few bamboo poles growing out of them. "Wow, nice place" said Tidus. Both serenity and Koga tensed up. "You ! You're not supposed to be here !!" shouted Koga. "Aww, then do we have to go too ?" asked Matthew as he came up behind Tidus with Shippo on his shoulder. "This was gonna be a private match !!" shouted Koga. "Aww, let 'em stay !" said serenity. "Yeah, we'll be the cheering team" said Shippo. Everyone, including serenity glared at Shippo. "Uhh, never mind" said serenity.

"Let's do it !!" shouted Koga as he jumped onto one of the many bamboo poles. Serenity did the same and kept her balance. "Something tells me that this has fiasco written all over it" said Matthew. "Your move !" shouted serenity. Koga nodded and jumped over to serenity. Serenity jumped clear over Koga and landed on another bamboo pole. Koga caught his balance on another pole also. "Will you stop jumping around and attack me !!" shouted Koga. Serenity grinned and jumped towards Koga. Koga kicked serenity and sent her flying, but she grabbed onto a tree branch and jumped back on a bamboo pole. "Wow, serenity is pretty good" said Shippo. "Yeah, she may actually beat Koga !" shouted Matthew. "That'd be something" said Tidus.

"This time, for real !!!!" shouted serenity as she grabbed Koga and lunged into a spring. "Uh oh !! Are they ok ?!" shouted Shippo after a while when serenity and Koga didn't come up for air. Serenity was the first to emerge out of the spring, and breathed heavily. "We had a fist fight under water" said serenity as she got out of the spring and sat down. Koga then came out of the water while gasping for air. "That was some match" said Tidus. "Im not even done yet !!" shouted Koga as he pulled serenity back into the spring with him. "Let me go !!!" shouted serenity as she struggled to get away from Koga. Serenity looked at Koga, and Koga looked at serenity. "Heh..." said Koga. Serenity smiled and laughed. Koga chuckled, then began to laugh like serenity. Koga got out of the water and helped serenity out. "Truce ?" asked serenity. "Truce !" said Koga as he took serenity on his shoulders and walked back to the cabin. "Finally !!!" shouted Matthew. "I thought they'd never get along !!" said Shippo. Tidus nodded and walked off after Koga with Matthew and Shippo following him.

To be continued... please review !!


End file.
